Dwight Enys
|Family = Caroline Enys Sarah Enys † Sophie Enys Meliora Enys |First appearance = 1x05 |Final appearance = 5x08 |Portrayed by = Luke Norris }} Dwight Enys was a renowned doctor and former member of the Royal Navy. He married Caroline Penvenen and they had a short-lived daughter, Sarah Enys. Dwight was also a good friend of Ross and Demelza Poldark. Biography Early life Dwight Enys was born in c. 1764. Revolutionary War Dwight was a doctor during the Revolutionary War who worked in Virginia. In 1781, he worked on a wounded Ross Poldark and was told by Colonel Despard to ensure he saved this one. Ross had a deep cut on his face and Dwight was successful in stitching it up.Poldark - Season 5, Episode 1 He and Ross then began a life-long friendship.Poldark - Season 1, Episode 5 Meeting Keren Daniel A few years after the war ended, Dwight moved to Cornwall to study lung disease in miners. He was reunited with Ross Poldark, and became a well known and respected doctor. Dwight eventually met a young woman named Keren Daniel, and he fell in love with her. Keren was free-spirited, but even though Dwight was in love with her, she was married to Mark Daniel. Despite this, Keren returned an affection for him and continued to pursue him. The two eventually slept together, but Mark Daniel found out. Keren was later found dead, when Mark ended up accidentally killing Keren and fleeing the country. Dwight was devastated by her death. Helping the Poldark Family When Elizabeth Poldark and her child, Geoffrey Charles Poldark became unwell, Dwight helped Demelza Poldark tend to them and they recovered from their throat infection. However, he was later called by Ross to tend to Demelza and her infant daughter, Julia Poldark who were now unwell with the same throat infection. Dwight stayed with them and tried to save them, but later had to tell Ross that while Demelza would recover, Julia would eventually pass away. He stayed with Ross and Julia until she died, and Demelza eventually recovered. Marriage to Caroline Penvenen Dwight stayed and supported Ross when he was arrested for ship wrecking. He had originally planned to leave Cornwall, but he was persuaded to stay. He met Caroline Penvenen, a wealthy heiress and in time the two fell in love. They had hoped to marry, but her uncle, Ray, would not give his approval of the match. Dwight and Caroline had planned to elope together, but when Dwight never showed up to meet her because he became involved in smuggling scheme of Ross, he eventually left her. When he returned, he found her engaged to another. Despite this, Caroline and Dwight would eventually marry. On the night of their wedding, Dwight was called away to assist in the birth of Valentine Warleggan. He didn't arrive home until late, and then made the decision to join the Royal Navy where he was taken prisoner in France. Ross Poldark helped to break him out of jail. Once he returned home to Caroline, he was severly traumatised by the events of the war and distanced himself from Caroline. With the help of Hugh Armitage, he eventually became his normal self. Dwight and Caroline married for the second time, and invited their friends, announcing to everyone that they were now married. Loss of Sarah Both Dwight and Caroline wanted children, and Caroline later found out she was expecting a child. Their daughter, Sarah was born with a heart defect and passed away. Caroline would not let him take Sarah for a short time, wanting to hold her for longer. Dwight was heartbroken and wept openly, depending on Ross for support and carrying Sarah's coffin on the day of the funeral. Caroline became very cold and spent time away from Dwight, and he worried for her and missed her. He eventually appealed to her and she agreed to go back home, telling him that she loved him. However, Caroline had decided that motherhood was not for her, saying she no longer thought she was meant to be a mother. Duelling Dwight later went with Caroline to London, with Ross and Demelza. Ross and Monk Adderley developed an argument over Demelza, and when Adderley challenged Ross to a duel, Dwight wanted Ross to let it go but he was determined to sort Adderley out. Ross wanted Dwight to be the second to him, and they met Adderley early one morning because the duel was illegal. Dwight made one final appeal to them both to let it go, and Adderley announced he would but only if Ross apologised and then wrote a letter of apology but Ross turned him down. When they both shot each other, Dwight helped Ross but since he was only shot in the arm, and Adderley needed immediate help, Ross told Dwight to help Adderley. Dwight attempted to tell Ross to run, since the four involved in the duel (including Adderley's second) had decided to keep the illegal duel between them, but Ross would not go. The carriage driver became a witness, but he was paid off from saying anything. Unfortunately, Adderley died even with Dwight's help, and both Dwight and Ross (who had taken the bullet out of Ross's arm), managed to get away with the duel. Joining a new cause In 1800, Dwight attended a gathering at Trenwith hosted by Geoffrey Charles in honour of Elizabeth. He was joined by Caroline, Ross and Demelza Poldark, Sam, Drake and Morwenna Carne. He announced that he was invited to become a member of the Royal Society of Doctors. Caroline preferred to stay in Cornwall when he needed to go to London, and Geoffrey Charles told Dwight he would accompany him. Ross later agreed to go because he wanted to help their old friend, Colonel Despard.Poldark, Season 5, Episode 1 He introduced Dwight to Catherine Despard, but Dwight showed concern and advised Ross he shouldn't get involved in Despard's dangerous revolution. He failed to dissuade Ross but even he later showed interest in a revolution against the slave trade and encouraged Kitty to speak out at a rally for the cause. Behind the scenes * In the books by Winston Graham, Dwight meets Ross when he moves to Cornwall. In the TV show, they meet during the Revolutionary War where Dwight was working as a doctor.Dwight Enys on the BBC Poldark website Notes and sources Category:Enys family Category:Characters